


Suggestion

by starhugger



Category: Clockhand Children Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cain's a power bottom lmao, First Times, M/M, Smut, hoooooOOOo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: Patrick "helps" Cain figure out what human intercourse is. You all know where this is going.





	Suggestion

Cain couldn’t really recall _exactly_ how he got himself in this situation.

One second, his brother was teasing him for his lack of knowledge on “sex”, and the next, he was pushed onto his bed by another red eyed clockhand known as Patrick.

Of course, he wasn’t _nervous_ with Patrick crawling on top of him, but he was certainly confused. He knew that, technically, Patrick was supposed to be showing him what it was, but was this all really necessary? He softly hissed at the other clockhand as a signal for him to get on with it.

Patrick, who was still crouched on top of him, gently tucked back the collar of his shirt and started kissing the pale skin, occasionally biting down. Cain didn’t have much of a reaction other that a few shivers, but he kept still, tense and somewhat annoyed at the realization that this would take a long time.

“Feel okay?” Patrick asked, quiet, and Cain actually _laughed._

“Of course I’m fine, dimwit. Do you think I’m hurt over some neck bites?”

Patrick had forgot that this was in fact a _council member_ who would need a lot more than some neck kisses to get riled up. Slowly, he moved to a sitting position between Cain’s legs, instead deciding to slide his hands right up his shirt.

He felt a small squirm come from the taller clockhand, and he hid a small grin as his hands warmed his _freezing_ cold chest. Gently, he flicked at his nipples, and he finally saw Cain just barely turn pink. In fact, he even made a sound when he decided to _twist_ them with his fingers.

Cain breathed out audibly as he mildly squirmed again. “Is this all you’re going to do?”

“Of course not.” Patrick said, finally grinning like he’d been wanting to before.

Scooting closer, he started unbuttoning his shirt, and Cain huffed with annoyance, but complied. Patrick didn’t bother taking his shirt off entirely, choosing instead to let it be unbuttoned and open down the middle. He blinked, almost hungrily, at his pale skin, before moving his mouth down to suck on one of his nipples, making Cain yelp with surprise.

He loved knowing that Cain was unaware of what sex really was— he had every opportunity to tease him mercilessly before finally doing what he’s supposed to.

“W-What is this?” Cain stuttered out, a much more vibrant pink now dusted on his cheeks, and Patrick pulled back.

“It’s sex.” He said, smiling. Cain didn’t seem to buy it, but he pursed his lips and became silent once again. Instead of moving back to teasing his chest, he eyed his pants. He could see that Cain was just _barely_ starting to get hard, and his eyes immediately brightened.

Unbuttoning his pants, he slid them off. Cain’s legs were hairless and as pale as ever, smooth and long. Patrick found it to be very appealing, staring for what must have been too long, because Cain hissed at him again when he suddenly went still.

Using his sharp nails, they very gently slid up and down the lower end of his legs, making Cain’s mouth twitch slightly. Soon enough, they’re travelling to his outer thighs, rubbing and stroking the skin with his nails. Cain was silent, but slowly the pink tint on his cheeks were shifting to a redder hue. Finally, Patrick’s fingernails, brushed against Cain’s inner thigh, making Cain almost _whine_ for a reason he himself couldn’t explain. It was unbelievably cute.

He slid his fingers upwards, slipping his hands underneath Cain’s boxers and rubbing his legs near the waist. He was only a few inches away from where Cain was beginning to need Patrick’s hands at, and Cain almost liked it.

Cain, who had been propping himself up with his arms, was beginning to tremble under his own weight, but refused to just lay down.

Soon enough, Patrick finally stroked one finger down his boxers, right where Cain wanted. Cain made a small sound, blinking slowly and waiting. Patrick smiled darkly, cupping his member and gently squeezing through his boxers.

Cain’s body seemed to convulse with surprise, and Cain let out a surprised yelp. His eyes were wide, staring at Patrick with burning red eyes. “W-What did you just-?!”

“Just lay down and relax.” Patrick said softly, but Cain stayed exactly where he was. Patrick sighed. Stubborn bastard.

He let his hand start to rub and squeeze at Cain, watching as his formal nature melted before his eyes. He finally fell back, moaning and panting, and Patrick grinned even wider. _Finally._

He tugged at Cain’s boxers. “Off?”

“ _Yes.”_ Cain hissed out slowly, his eyes barely open and staring at him with a mix of surprise and bliss. Patrick gladly did so, getting Cain completely bare in front of him.

“There we go…” Patrick murmured, finally having him how he should be. He wrapped his fingers around Cain almost immediately, slowly pumping him and Cain wriggled underneath him.

“Nggh.” Cain bit out, his entire face having turned red by this point. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his breath was heavy and short.

Slowly, he realized he didn’t have any lube on him. He blinked, slowly releasing his hand from Cain’s skin.

Cain immediately looked up, upset. “It’s over?”

“No.” Patrick responded, starting to grin. “But I do need something from you if we’re going to continue…”

“And what would that be?” Cain asked, his voice dark and cold, as if he hadn’t been a moaning mess two seconds ago. He sat himself up, eyeing him suspiciously.

Patrick unzipped his own pants, taking his member out. “C’mere.”

Cain crawled over to him, and he was taken by surprise when Patrick grabbed his hair from behind. Cain suddenly realized what was happening— he was being told to suck him off.

“Why would I need to do _that?!”_ Cain demanded. Patrick’s eyes narrowed.

“Do you want this or not?”

Cain froze for a moment, before sighing with defeat. “This better be fucking worth it.”

Then he dipped his head down, slowly taking Patrick into his mouth. He recoiled for a moment, not exactly happy with this situation, before he slowly relaxed into his currently position, taking Patrick to the back of his throat almost immediately and swallowing instinctively.

Patrick’s hands tightened around Cain’s hair, his breath hitching. How the hell was Cain so good at this? He could feel his tongue slowly rubbing around his tip as he moved back and forth, forcing his eyes to close. Patrick moaned loudly, peering down at Cain’s submissive form.

He’d never thought he could get Cain to look like _this,_ yet here they were.

He gently pet Cain’s jet black locks, letting his eyes drift closed for another thirty seconds. When he deemed that he was coated enough, he yanked Cain’s head back. Cain coughed, before wiping his lips with his hand and looking at Patrick with fiery eyes.

“Perfect.” Patrick said, chipper. Cain cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t have time to ask another question, because Patrick had suddenly pinned him down on his stomach. Cain’s face was in a pillow, and he grunted defiantly as he felt Patrick lift his hips up. He let it stay up by keeping his knees propped up, the upper half of his body down on the bed. It was comfortable enough for him.

“Ready?” Patrick asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Cain sighed.

“Obviously.” He responded, biting back a remark about having to wait _this long_ for the supposed main event.

For a few moments, there was nothing, before suddenly a gasp was ripped out of his mouth, pain suddenly searing through his lower end. He hissed out harshly, panting and grabbing the bedsheets. Patrick was still for a moment, and when Cain squirmed, he realized he was _inside_ him.

He felt his entire face burn redder than a tomato roasting over a fire. When the pain had finally subsided, he grunted quietly, signaling that it was okay to continue. His entire body still felt tense, and he felt Patrick’s thumbs press into his back.

“Relax, or it isn’t going to feel good.” He muttered, and Cain forced himself to become lax, melting into the bed and letting Patrick keep his legs up rather than him doing that himself.

Only then was Patrick moving again, and the pain that had hurt so much before seemed to slowly ebb away, pleasure now beginning to pulse through his entire body like an electric shock. He moaned softly into the pillow, his hands relaxing and letting go of the bedsheets. He could tell Patrick was moving slow, and he grumbled at this.

“Faster.” Cain demanded, defiantly pushing his waist back and taking more of him in. He could hear Patrick laugh from behind him, stopping for a split second before ramming into him harshly.

A cry of delight sounded from Cain’s mouth. “That’s more like it.” He bit out, before letting his head collapse back into the pillow, moaning and yelling as Patrick moved harder and faster into him.

Cain could hardly breathe through the panting and moaning, but it was worth it. He couldn’t believe how _good_ it felt, and he couldn’t believe _Patrick_ was the one doing it. He hadn’t realized it, but he had been moving himself back and forth, in motion with Patrick.

When he began to feel… _something_ stirring in his gut, he gulped, beginning to tremble. He knew something was going to happen, and as it slowly increased, he started shaking harder, his moans growing in volume. It was starting to feel even _better,_ second by second, until suddenly—

“Ohh _hh shit-!”_ Cain cried out, his entire body seeming to spasm as bliss coursed through his veins. Patrick moved harder against him, and Cain yelled and screamed in delight. He felt something warm fill up his insides, and Patrick groaned from behind him, slowly coming to a stop.

Finally, the feeling ebbed away, and Cain’s weakened body collapsed into the bed entirely, his waist and legs falling onto the bed as he panted harshly.

He felt Patrick slip his jeans back on with a zipping sound, while Cain’s bare body was gently wrapped into the blanket.

He felt Patrick stand, and crouch near his face at the edge of the bed. “Are you okay, love?”

Ignoring the pet name, he nodded breathlessly, his eyes barely managing to stay open.

“Don’t need anything?” Patrick pressed, gentle so that Cain wouldn’t get pissed off from the babying. Cain was too tired to notice it anyways.

“Water.” Cain mumbled tiredly, his eyes opening a tiny bit more, revealing the swirling red irises that were staring so deeply into Patrick’s own eyes it made his heart flutter. They were _emotional,_ maybe even _loving_ to a point, and it made his head spin in a good way. He’d always had red eyes, but they’d never been so warm.

He got up, moving to the side of the room where Cain had a sink and some cups, filling one up with ice cold water and returning. Yet, by the time he was back, Cain had fallen into a comfortable slumber, completely silent in his rest.

Patrick smiled softly, placing the water on the nightstand, before climbing into bed with him and wrapping his arms around his slim body. Cain was brought back to semi-consciousness, but didn’t seem to mind the contact. He was too tired to fight in this condition, letting Patrick hold him close. He slowly relaxed into Patrick’s grip, eyes drooping back closed with a small twitch.

Tangling his fingers into Cain’s soft hair, he let himself fall asleep alongside him, trying not to worry about what Cain would be like in the morning.


End file.
